


Does Dad Have a Crush?

by Theshiphassailed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: @god why does no one love Paolo enough, Apollo is such a dad, Fluff, M/M, Post- The Trails of Apollo, Pre-Slash, and flirt, basically conceited bisexual assholes chill, solangelo too cause duh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Apollo stays at camp after the end of Trials of Apollo and becomes friends with Paolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Dad Have a Crush?

It’s not every day that a god visits your summer camp. Perhaps at Camp Half-Blood it was not so strange. At least, that’s what Paolo thought when the god Apollo showed up at the camp. He wasn’t sure how unusual it was, to be honest. He had only lived at Camp Half-Blood for a month; he was one of the new campers. Paolo had never really pictured himself meeting a god before. Even if he had, he didn’t think that he would picture the immortal deity as a rather cute 16 year old boy. When Apollo walked out of the building after being healed by Will Solace, Paolo had glanced him over. He didn’t let the other campers know he found the god attractive. Apollo could take it as an offense and shoot him with a bow and arrow or melt him alive using the sun. He didn’t know what Apollo’s powers were, actually.

He did not speak to the god until after the three legged foot race (really who thought this was a good idea? What kind of a camp is this?). When he was leaving for a quest with the small Asian girl (What was her name? Paolo didn’t care), he did the only thing he could think to do. He gave his lucky Brazil bandanna to him, and kissed him on both cheeks. He spoke only in Portuguese, for fear of saying something idiotic and unattractive. Paolo wasn’t embarrassed of his English per se, but he knew he wasn’t quite fluent. And he did revert back to his native tongue when he got flustered. It seemed that Paolo was not the only flustered one; Apollo stood there blushing and staring at him. Paolo allowed himself to be a little proud (Di Angelo kept saying that he was too prideful. Screw him).

The third time he meet the god the quest was over. Paolo will admit that he was a little nervous that Apollo would be leaving right after. That did not seem to be the case. Apollo was standing by the climbing wall looking up at it fearfully. Paolo approached him, trying to stay calm and confident. Remember that he does not understand Portuguese, speak English, he thought to himself.  
“Hello,” Paolo greeted.  
“Oh, hello. Have you done this wall thing before?” the god asked.  
“Yes, I have. You seem a bit, um, nervous,” he said, struggling for the word, “It is not very scary, actually. Just don’t touch the lava.”  
“Good advice,” Apollo gulped, still, clearly, unsettled.  
“Just follow me.” They climbed the wall together, Apollo trailing Paolo and copying his ever move. They slowly made their way to the top and began their retreat downward.  
“Ha! We did it!” Apollo cheered loudly.  
“See, it was not so difficult?”  
“Yeah, it was actually kind of fun. Thank you.”

Paolo did not realize that him helping with the rock wall was the first nice thing someone had done for Apollo at camp, other than things done by him own children. Apollo seemed to take that as a sign that they should be friends, because becoming BFFs with your offspring was apparently quite awkward. Paolo didn’t mind. He did not have many friends at camp (Di Angelo said that he should speak English more if he wanted some). With Meg gone, Apollo practically begged to be partners with him in camp activities like sparring. Paolo was anxious at the prospect of fighting a god, but he actually stood a chance against the scrawny Lester.  
“Don’t call me Lester.”  
“Why it is very cute.”  
“Screw you, Montes.”

“Are you dating anyone Paolo?”  
“No.”  
“Why not? There are many attractive campers here.”  
“Like who?”  
“Chiara, Damien, let’s face it all of my children, you, Valentina…”  
“Me?”  
“Of course. The Hebe youthfulness really shows.”  
“Hm.”

“I feel like I should give you your bandanna back.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Your arm was cut of again yesterday.”  
“I don’t need luck. Maybe I just need to spend more time with the god of healing.”

“Why don’t you speak English to the others?”  
“They don’t speak Portuguese to me.”  
“I don’t speak Portuguese to you.”  
“I made a godly exception to my rule.”  
“That doesn’t seem fair.”

Paolo knocked on the Apollo cabin door softly. Austin opened it.  
“Dad’s not here. He’s healing with Will right now.”  
Paolo sighed and looked around the room. He saw an English-Portuguese dictionary on one of the unmade beds. He gestured to it with his hand.  
“Oh, that?” Austin asked, “Dad’s trying to get us all to learn Portuguese. He says you won’t speak English to us so we have to learn. I’m sure Brazil is cool and all that, but I hate Portuguese.”  
“Why would he do that?” Paolo muttered, in English.  
“Woah, you speak English? Why haven’t you before now?” Austin questioned.  
Paolo ignored him and walked out of the cabin.

Paolo found Apollo later, at the campfire.  
“Why are you forcing your sons and daughter to learn my language?”  
“Well, I think they should be friends with you. And you said you will not speak English to them, so this is the only solution. This way I can learn Portuguese too.”  
“You don’t have to learn; I speak English to you.”  
“Yes, but it doesn’t seem right, does it? And Athena always said that Brazil could be the next center of the western world.”  
“You are thinking very brightly of the future,” Paolo commented, “Brazil is not as great as America.”  
“Yes, but we never know, do we?” Paolo silently agreed with him.

“Do you think Dad has a crush on Paolo?”  
“Gross!”  
“Please don’t talk about Dad having ‘a crush’. He’s grown up and a god.”  
“Yeah but let’s be honest, we are all here right now. Kayla and I are 2 years apart! That means that my mom could have just given birth to me while Apollo was flirting with Kayla’s other dad.”  
“I guess you’re right. But it’s not really our business who Apollo dates, is it?”  
“It could be! Let’s set them up!”  
“Just because you have a boyfriend, Will, doesn’t mean everyone needs one.”  
“You’re just saying that because I tried to set you up.”  
“And looked how that turned out.”  
“Wait, I don’t know about this.”  
“You don’t really want to know, Austin.”  
“So about Dad’s future boyfriend…”  
At this moment, Apollo walked into his cabin. He looked at his children suspiciously silent on their beds.  
“What we’re you guys talking about?”  
“Nothing!”

“My children think we are dating.”  
“Of course they do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I can't believe no one has written for this pairing before.... maybe I'm the only one that ships it.... My tumblr is peggycarterness, come say hi!


End file.
